What Setsuna Wants
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Konoka's the new transfer student, Asuna's Setsuna's best friend, and they are both interested in Setsuna. What happened if they find out Setsuna's secret besides being a hanyou? Please read and review! There'll be AU and OOC-ness! You've been warned!
1. New Rival?

Me: Ok here's another idea! XD

Konoka: Hope that you all enjoy this one!

Setsuna: Even though I might not like it...

Me: Who cares what you think Saku, please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Rival?**

"Good morning everyone! I would like to introduce our newest student joining us today." said Negi.

Everyone's attention turned towards the door as a girl with long chocolate brown hair and eyes walked into the room.

"Go ahead and tell us you name and about yourself."

"My name's Konoe Konoka, I'm 16 and currently single. I used to live in Kyoto with my father and moved here. I also enjoy fortunetelling and hanging out with my friends." smiled Konoka.

"Thank you. Your seat is next to…Sakurazaki Setsuna-san!" said Negi as he looked at her.

Setsuna looked up and saw Konoka walking towards her, '_A new student huh? Let's see if she's like everyone else…_'

Konoka took her seat and noticed Setsuna looking at her. "W…why are you looking at me?" she whispered.

"Oh sorry." Setsuna turned her attention back towards the front of the board, '_Strange…she's not thinking about anything but school work right now._'

Feeling a sharp pain on her back as if someone hit her, she turned around and saw the person who did it. That person is Kagurazaka Asuna, "Why're you oglin' at the new kid for?"

"I'm not." Setsuna rubbed her back.

"Sure you are. I saw the way you looked at her." snickered Asuna.

"Another word from you and I'll tell Eva-san to train you later." threatened Setsuna.

Asuna sat back in her seat and stayed quiet. After hearing the entire conversation, Konoka giggled.

"What?" asked Setsuna, '_And think of something else besides school work._'

"Nothing, it's just funny that you two are arguing about this in front of the entire class." she laughed.

Setsuna looked around and no one was looking in their direction. She glared at Konoka, "You lied!"

"Sakurazaki-san, Konoe-san go stand outside!" said Negi.

Sighing, they went outside.

Asuna snickered, "Have a fun time Setsu."

"Shut up Asu." growled Setsuna.

* * *

"Damn, got sent outside again." Setsuna muttered under her breath.

"You get sent outside often?" asked Konoka.

"Yeah, but it's mostly Asu's fault."

"'Asu'?" Konoka tilted her head to the side, "Who's that?"

"Kagurazaka Asuna. A pain in the ass girl that sits behind us. The one with two ponytails that has bells in them and one blue and one green eye."

"Oh her…she seems nice though. Don't see why she would do something like that to you."

"She's an old friend so she does that a lot." Setsuna leaned back on the wall, "Mostly at me."

"Seems like she has a crush on you." giggled Konoka.

"Very funny Konoe." Setsuna closed her eyes, "Not like anyone to have a crush on someone like me…"

Asuna came out and hit Setsuna again, "Ow! Who…Asu!"

"Here's the strongest person in this class complaining 'bout bein' smacked on the back by a weaker person." laughed Asuna.

"What are you doing here Kagurazaka-san?"

"Just checkin' if Setsu here hasn't molested you or anythin'."

"As if." Setsuna smacked Asuna in the head.

"You two sure get along." said Konoka, sounding a bit jealous.

"Yeah right!"

* * *

After school:

"Where's your room Konoe-san?" asked Asuna.

"Uh…I think it was something like room 605 or something."

Asuna and Setsuna stared at her.

"What?"

"That's our room."

"No way."

They walked towards the dorms and when they reached their room, they noticed a change in the sign.

_Room 605_

_Kagurazaka Asuna_

_Konoe Konoka_

_Sakurazaki Setsuna_

"I guess you weren't kidding before Konoe." said Setsuna.

"Konoka."

Asuna and Setsuna looked at her.

"Since we're gonna be roommates, let's call each other by at least our first names. Ok Asuna, Setsuna?"

"Sure Konoka." smiled Asuna.

"Setsuna glared at Asuna, '_That's not what you're _really_ feeling."_

"Setsuna?"

"Oh sorry, it's alright with me Konoka-san." smiled Setsuna, '_I have a feeling that these two will bring me a lot of trouble…_'

* * *

Me: 'kay this should be enough for now I guess.

Konoka: Fate-kun you're being mean.

Me: Thanks Solangge28 for this idea!

Asuna: So what are you gonna do to Konoka and Setsuna-san this time?

Me: It's not just them this time.

Setsuna: Who else is involved?

Me: Read and find out! Please read and review!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_I challenge you Konoka to a contest!"_

_"I accept!"_


	2. The First Challenge ‘Cooking Dinner’

Me: Ya-ha! Here's another chapter! XD

Konoka: Seems like people likes this idea. Thank you so much! :)

Setsuna: Why me?

Asuna: And I don't like Setsuna-san in _that_ way! -blushes-

Me: Does the fans seem to think so?

Random fans: NO!

Me: There, now deal with it Kagura. Anyways, hope that you like this new chapter! Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Challenge 'Cooking Dinner'**

"This place…it's a bit messy isn't it?" said Konoka with a nervous laugh.

There were some clothes, papers, trash, and a wallet on the floor, some dishes in the sink that needs to be cleaned, and it seemed like there were some dust all over the place.

"Oh sorry." Asuna scratched the back of her head, "Setsu's rarely here so I'm the only one in this room."

"Last time I was here, it was fine Asu." sighed Setsuna, "Guess we have to clean it _again_."

"I can help." suggested Konoka, "I like to clean and cook."

Asuna looked at Setsuna for approval. Setsuna smacked Asuna again, "You don't need my 'ok'." she turned towards Konoka, "Konoka-san, let's see what you got since I'll be staying here a lot more than usual."

"Why's that?"

"Gotta make sure that Asu doesn't do anything weird to you."

"That or you just wanna ogle at her more." snickered Asuna.

Setsuna glared at Asuna, "I'll be back later. Maybe around 6 or so."

"Alright. Take care Setsuna-san."

Setsuna smiled as she left.

"Alright Konoka. I know that you like Setsu." Asuna said suddenly.

Konoka blushed, "Wha…What makes you say that?"

"Don't deny it." Asuna smirked, "I seen the way you looked at her. Almost everyone in this school has a crush on her."

"Does that include you?" Konoka looked at Asuna mischievously.

"I take it that you're challenging me."

"I didn't say that. However, if you take it that way then fine. I challenge you."

"Fine. First one that has at least 6 points wins." Asuna smirked as if she were going to win, "To be fair to each other, we take turns in which challenge we do. You go first since you're new."

"Thank you. Now let's get cooking."

Asuna paled, "C…Cooking?"

This time Konoka smirked, "You're a girl, you **must** know how to cook."

"F-Fine!" Asuna and Konoka made their way to the kitchen, and started to cook.

* * *

Setsuna stopped jogging and sensed something weird in the air, '_It can't be!_' She ran back towards the dorms to see a room with black smoke coming out, '_I always told her _not_ to cook!_'

Coughing, some students ran out of the dorms and looked outside in horror.

Sighing and scratching her head, Setsuna casually walked in and straight to the room. Opening the door, smoke came out faster and two people bumped into her.

"What's going on?" asked Setsuna holding onto both Konoka and Asuna.

"I was…" Asuna coughed, she looked at Konoka for help.

"I was…teaching Asuna…how to…cook since…she didn't…know how…" said Konoka in between coughs.

"Great…" Setsuna sighed again as she carried the two to a safe place.

Few hours later, the smoke cleared and when the roommates went back to the room, everything was covered in black.

Setsuna looked at Asuna and Konoka who looked guilty, "You two will have to stay somewhere for the time being while I clean this place up."

"No I'll do it since I caused all this!" said Konoka.

Asuna glared a fat-chance look at Konoka, "I'll do it. It's my fault for asking Konoka to teach me how to cook. Besides, I'm gonna get my paycheck really soon."

"How soon?" Setsuna crossed her arms.

"Uh…next…month…"

"That's not 'soon'. I'm going to clean this place so you two get out of here." Setsuna turned to enter the blackened room.

"Wait Setsu!" Setsuna looked at them.

"Let me take care of this please." Konoka gave Setsuna a puppy dog look.

"Please let me help her too." Asuna tried to copy Konoka's look.

"A…Alright fine!" Setsuna scratched the back of her head, "I'll help too then."

Asuna and Konoka looked at each other. Taking this as another challenge, they decided not to let Setsuna know.

"No! We got it!" They said at the same time.

"Ok…Just don't mess up the place again." Setsuna turned to leave, "Oh yeah. Come to this place later you two." Setsuna gave them a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's a temporarily place to stay." Setsuna turned to leave again, "Don't mess up that place too."

"Roger!" Asuna and Konoka saluted.

Setsuna walked away.

Konoka grinned at Asuna, "Guess that this is my win huh Asuna?"

"Argh, fine." Asuna pouted.

"What's your challenge?"

* * *

Me: Ya-ha that's the end of this chapter! XD

Konoka: Seems like you cheered up a bit Fate-kun.

Me: Nah, just pretendin' Anyways: Thanks Solangge28, Dana Kishimoto, Kirstie Anne, darkangel2391, BatterieszX, setsuna-kun, Lance58, and pigtopus for reviewing in chapter 1!

Asuna: I don't blow up the kitchen!

Me: So? Then why does Konoka do all the cooking?

Setsuna: Why did you let me walk away? Why didn't I help Ojou-sama and Asuna-san clean up?

Me: 'Cause you're the prize! XD Anyways, see ya all next time!

* * *

_Preview of chapter 2: _

"_Now we're gonna clean up! Who ever clean the best wins!"_


	3. The Second Challenge 'Cleaning Room'

Me: Ya-ha chapter 3 is now up! Thanks Sol-chan!

Konoka: Hope that you enjoy an easy victory for me in this chapter :3

Asuna: Hey!

Setsuna: Please enjoy this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Second Challenge 'Cleaning Room'**

"I challenge you on cleaning!" Asuna said while pointing her finger directly at Konoka.

"Sure! Why not, I love to clean anyways!" '_This will be an easy win...hehehe..._'

_''Damn, why isn't she even worried about this_!?' thought Asuna. "Ok then! You take the kitchen while I clean up the mess I made in the bedroom."

"As you wish..." Konoka smirked.

* * *

10 minutes later...

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! This is harder than I thought it would be!" Asuna said out loud while resting on the couch. "Hm, maybe I should take and see how she is doing…" Asuna got up and started to walk towards the door. Opening the door slightly so Konoka wouldn't see, she saw the whole kitchen spotless clean and Konoka cleaning the pots they used.

'_What!? It hasn't even been half an hour and she already finished cleaning the kitchen! Crap! I have to hurry so I can beat her!_'

Asuna quickly went to pick up the magazines off the floor and threw out of the window. One of them almost hit a teacher but she was too busy worrying about what to teach next week to realize it. Asuna quickly made the beds, dust the room, everything she can possibly do in a short moment before Konoka came out of the kitchen.

Once she heard the door opening, she quickly went to the couch and waited patiently looking as if she waited for her to come out for a while.

"Heh, so, how was the cleaning Asuna?" asked Konoka.

"Eh? Oh, it was easy! I'm usually the one who cleans the room since Setsu is never here so I'm used to it." lied Asuna.

Konoka noticed that Asuna was panting and out of breath, "Oh? But you're panting, if you're used to it, you wouldn't be tired."

"Oh? I was just working out you know, doing my exercises while I can…hehehe..." '_Crap, she's on to me, oh she's good!_'

Setsuna came in and saw the room all clean. "Whoa! I guess you guys were really busy huh?"

"Uh...yeah…" Asuna said panicking a little.

"Let's see the kitchen now." said Setsuna while walking towards the door.

Setsuna stopped right when she saw the kitchen. Asuna was getting even more worried.

"Wow, I never seen the kitchen this clean before! Konoka-san, did you do this?"

"Yup! And I enjoyed doing it!" Konoka said while laughing in her thoughts and grinning at Asuna.

"Then we leave this place in your care." Setsuna turned around and smiled at Konoka who grinned, "Of course!"

Setsuna walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch to rest. Right when she was going to read a magazine, she realized that she couldn't find any. "Huh? Asu, where did you put the magazines?"

"Eh! Uh… I threw it out because I didn't think you need it." she laughed nervously.

'_Hmm… let's see what's she's thinking...ha, she literally__ did threw it out.... I wouldn't be surprised if I see it on the ground outside..._'

Setsuna walked towards the window, and looked outside, "Then what is that?" Setsuna pointed outside to the ground.

"Uhh... wow, why don't you look at that, how did that get there? Hehehe, that's funny, don't remember those the-- OW!"

Setsuna smacked her in the head, "You idiot! Go pick it up now!" Setsuna was hoping to relax right when she got here but it looks like she has to look over her to behave.

"Ugh, ok!"

"Oh! I'll help you pick it up!" Konoka said smiling. They both left the room quietly.

"Why are you coming?" Asuna seems to be pissed.

"Hehehe, I won again! If you threw the magazines out of the window, I wonder what you did with the rest of the stuff, stuffed it under the bed or something?" Konoka started laughing.

"Ok! Yes I did! Are you happy I admitted it?"

"It's 2-0, my turn to pick the next challenge." Konoka looked at Asuna mischievously.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hm? What is that under the bed?" Setsuna walked over to the bed and checked under it. She frowned when she saw all the trash under it, "Asu! I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

Me: Ya-ha that's the end of this chapter!

Konoka: And?

Me: Thanks Sol-chan for writin' this chapter XD

Setsuna: And?

Me: Thanks PureWiings, darkangel2391, and Lance58 for reviewin' in chapter 2!

Asuna: And?

Me: What now?

Asuna: Nothing, just wanted to ay it too…

Me: What every, anyways hope that you liked this chapter! Please continue to read, review, and support this fanfic! See ya all next time!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_I challenge you to a Karaoke contest!_"_ said Konoka, thinking that this could be an easy win for her._

_Asuna smirked, "Haha! This time I'll win for sure!"_


	4. The Third Challenge ‘Karaoke’

Me: I think I'm gonna regret this chapter…

Konoka: Why?

Me: I went and check who sang better and I can't decide…

Asuna: What are you talking about?

Me: …it's better if I don't explain it and enjoy me bein' in misery… T_T

Setsuna: Ok…hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Konoka: Please read and review!

Asuna: And hope that I win this time!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Third Challenge 'Karaoke'**

"I challenge you to a Karaoke contest!" said Konoka, thinking that this could be another easy win for her.

Asuna smirked, "Haha! This time I'll win for sure!"

"Asu!" Konoka and Asuna looked up and saw Setsuna sticking her head out the window, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Haha you're busted." laughed Konoka, picking up some of the magazines.

"Damn it…cleaning is **so **not my forte." grumbled Asuna as she picked up the rest.

"Why'd you pick cleaning then?"

"I thought that I could win." Asuna sighed as they made their way back up to the room.

Just as they were going to open the door, Setsuna slammed the door open.

"Holy crap Setsu! You're gonna really kill someone innocent if you keep that up!" said Asuna, who barely dodged the door.

"Very funny." Setsuna sounded pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Setsuna stuffed her hands in her pockets as she went back into the room and sat on the couch.

"Seriously what's wrong?"

"You know Izumi, Okochi, Sasaki, and Akashi from our class right? They were asking me _again_ if we're going to go karaoke with them."

"What did you say?" asked Konoka.

"I'm not going, take Asu." Setsuna laid on the couch, "If you're done talking, go ahead. Don't make a mess again when I wake up."

'_Why's she so tired? Oh well, it's not my business._' Asuna turned towards Konoka, "Let's go Konoka."

"Be back by midnight. If not then I'll hunt you down."

Asuna and Konoka froze for a second before running out.

* * *

"Hey Asuna!" said Akashi Yuna, waving at them.

"Hey!" Asuna waved back, "You remember Konoka from our class right?"

"We met her a few hours ago Asuna." laughed Izumi Ako.

"Nice of you to join us. We thought that Sakurazaki-san might keep you in her clutches." Sasaki Makie made a weird sinister laugh, "You never know what that girl is thinking! Maybe when you got to sleep tonight, she'll do something to you!"

"Uh…thanks for the advice, but I don't think Setsuna-san will do anything like that." said Konoka.

"Yeah that's true. She's always gone at night. Rarely comes home and leaves the place to me." said Asuna in a slightly pained voice as Konoka giggled.

"Be glad I'm here too."

"Seems like you two are getting along." smiled Okochi Akira.

"Hahaha! Better believe it Nee~?" Asuna and Konoka said at the same time.

"Come on and let's go!"

Few minutes later, they arrived at a Karaoke place that's open 24-7.

"Great! Let's go!" Makie threw her fist into the air.

"Yeah!"

They walked in and took a seat, Asuna sat across from Konoka, Akira and Ako sat on either side of Konoka, and Makie and Yuna did the same on Asuna's side.

"Konoe-san, since you're new here go and sing first." smirked Makie.

"Alright." smiled Konoka.

She opened the book and saw a song that she knew since she was a kid. Going up she punched in the number for the song '_Nichiyobi_'.

"_Yawarakai kaze hirahira kaaten ni koboreru hikari  
suteki na neboke manako de anata wa akubi nado hitotsu  
Sotto sotto shigusa mitsume nagara  
asa no gohan wa nan ni shimashou  
Sugiteyuku jikan ga hannari  
tamagoyaki wa maaruku hunwari  
yasashii egao ya ne nikkori  
douji ni ohayou `tte ittari  
Koi no yumemiru nichiyoubi  
Onna no ko wa dare datte himitsu wo kakaeteiru no  
hitori furuechau toki wa anata ga mamotte kudasai  
Sotto sotto hana ga hiraku you ni  
honto no uchi wo miseru kara  
Okotta furi wo shite pukkuri  
furaipan juu! `tte sawaidari  
oishii hapuningu de dokkiri  
kuchibiru ga furete shimattari  
Sonna yumemiru nichiyoubi  
Sugiteyuku jikan wa hannari  
tamagoyaki wa maruku hunwari  
yasashii egao ya ne nikkori  
soko de me ga sameta wa bon`yari  
Arara yume na no nichiyoubi  
Mou ichido nechao nichiyobi_"

Konoka bowed as soon as she was finished.

"Great job Konoe-san!" said Makie.

Asuna crossed her arms, "Not bad."

"Your turn." smirked Konoka.

Asuna smirked back as she went up and punched in the number for her song '_Itsudatte Love and Dream_'.

"That song again Asuna." laughed Yuna.

'_Aozora no naka e  
tobidashite yuku  
nayande iru  
hima nante nai yo  
Mirai no kyanbasu  
egaite yukou  
watashi rashiku  
massugu na iro de  
Yumemiru toki mo koi suru toki mo  
hyaku paasento zenryoku dakara  
Itsudemo love & dream  
kokoro wa furusupiido  
hashiri dashitara dare ni mo tomerarenai  
itsuka wa love & dream  
kanarazu te ni irete  
jibun no mirai uso wa tsukenai kara  
Mamida no haadoru  
ketobashita nara  
mou sukoshi de  
gooru ga mieru yo  
Jibun no chikara wo  
shinjiru dake de  
sono tsuyosa wa  
mahou ni kawaru yo  
Yaritai koto wo yari tsuduketai  
bureeki nanka ima wa iranai  
Itsudemo love & dream  
atatte kudakete mo  
ichido ya nido ja zenzen akiramenai  
kokoro ni love & dream  
itsumo donna toki mo  
yuuki wo dashite  
mae ni susunde yuku  
Moshimo koronde tatenai toki wa  
sono te no hira ni mahou wo ageru yo  
Itsdemo love & dream  
kokoro wa furusupiido  
hashiri dashitara dare ni mo oikosenai  
itsuka wa love & dream  
kanarazu te ni irete  
jibun no mirai uso wa utsukenai kara'_

"You're getting better Asuna!" said Ako.

"Thanks. I know that you, Aki, Maki, and Yun are gonna sing the same thing again." Asuna laughed at the foursome as they slightly blushed.

"At least we sing in a group!" Makie stuck out her tongue as she, Akira, Ako, and Yuna made their way up.

'_Sou yo watashi tachi sukoshi datte hikuki wa nai yo  
honto no jounetsu misete ageru kore kara  
Mou dame dato omotta toki mo akiramenai saigo made  
tada kokoro ga kanjiru mama ni jibun wo shinjite iku shika nai `n janai  
Glowing my wing! Glowing my wing!! watashi no subete wo  
Ah butsuketai yo itsumo massugu  
Glowing my dream! Glowing my dream!! mirai e mukatte  
atsuku dare yori mo ima wo ikiteiru  
Kaze no guraundo nagaku nobita watashi no shirueddo  
raibaru wa kitto jibun ni aru yowasa ne  
Asu wa motto kitsui geemu ga matteru kamo sore demo ne  
gooru nante tooku ni mieta ano hi mo ano hi mo makezu ni ita kara  
Glowing my wing! Glowing my wing!! nakama no egao ga  
Ah donna toki mo yuuki kureru yo  
Glowing my dream! Glowing my dream!! kibou wo dakishime  
takaku moeteiru sora ni sakebitai  
Tooi hikari yumemite tsuchi wo waru midori no tsuyosa  
mune ni nemutta michi no chikara ga afureru  
Glowing my wing! Glowing my wing!! namida no kazu dake  
Ah kayayakitai motto jiyuu ni  
Glowing my wing! Glowing my wing!! watashi no subete wo  
Ah butsuketai yo itsumo massugu  
Glowing my dream! Glowing my dream!! mirai e mukatte  
atsuku dare yori mo ima wo ikiteiru'_

The foursome posed at the end.

"You sound better every time!" smiled Asuna.

"You should make your own group" clapped Konoka.

"Thanks Konoe-san!"

* * *

Meanwhile:

Setsuna got up from her nap and stretched. She looked at the clock, _10:30_.

'_I'll go and check on them. Who knows that Asu might do to Konoka…_' Setsuna got up and washed her face, '_Why am I even caring about that?_'

* * *

Back with everyone else:

"So how are we gonna decide this eh Konoka?" asked Asuna.

"We sing the same song. Who ever sings that the better wins." suggested Konoka, acting as if she had already won.

"You're on!" Asuna and Konoka shook hands.

"What's on?" asked Yuna.

"Hey can you judge us on a song?"

"Only if we pick the song." Yuna grinned at everyone else who grinned back.

"Sure…" Konoka said uneasily.

"What song?" asked Asuna.

"LOVE SENSATION!" the foursome said together.

"That song again?" Asuna sighed.

"What's that?" asked Konoka.

"I'll go first since they always make me sing this before we wrap things up."

'_A cha cha cha (a cha cha)  
Mu cha cha cha (mu cha cha)  
suki da yon yon yon tomannai  
ya ya ya LOVE PUNCH  
kimi no egao wa tsuruiyo tsuruto micchau  
non non non makenai zo (makenai zo) mou meccha daisuki dakara (daisuki)  
sutto zutto soba ni ite yo ne chotto yabai zo (yabai)  
LOVE WANT YOU SENSATION BABY LOVE DON'T YOU hajikeishon  
suki suki daisuki  
daisuki suki minna KISS  
nee SKIRT choi mijikame  
aa kocchi muite yo mou otome kokoro wakacchainai  
konna ni (konna ni) mune ga kyun to natte  
dakedo sunao na kimochi tsudaemasho kimi ni (kimi ni)  
MIRACLE run run okosu kara  
hai hai hai ga gun gun shite  
yappa kimi no kanojo ni naritai kokuhakuchan  
non non non tamannai (tamannai) mou meccha daisuki dakara (daisuki)  
gyuu to zutto te o tsunagou yo kitto tanoshii (tanoshii)  
LOVE WANT YOU SENSATION BABY LOVE DON'T YOU hajikeishon  
suki suki daisuki  
daisuki suki minna KISS_'

Asuna winked and posed.

"Yeah Asuna!"

Konoka nervously got up and repeated the song.

(I'm too lazy to re write/type/copy the lyrics again sorry!)

"Not bad Konoka." smiled Akira.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Not bad at all."

They turned and saw Setsuna leaning on the wall behind them.

"When…How…What…?!"

"Few minutes ago, to be more precise when Asu started singing. Walked here. Don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey Yun, who won?" asked Asuna.

"You did of course."

Konoka looked disappointed.

"Sorry Konoka-san, but you were a bit too nervous." apologized Makie.

"I should've thought so." sighed Konoka, "Now it's 2-1 eh Asuna?"

"You got it!"

"I don't want to know what you two are talking about. Let's go back now." Setsuna lead the six young girls back to the dorms.

On the way back, Setsuna noticed that Konoka was depressed about something and decided to ask her about it later.

"Thanks for walking us back Sakurazaki-san." waved Akira.

Setsuna didn't answer back.

"I'm gonna sleep now." said Asuna, going into the room.

Konoka was about to go in but Setsuna stopped her, "Can we talk?"

Konoka was nervous but she nodded her head.

"What happened?" asked Setsuna.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you depressed?" Setsuna looked at Konoka in the eyes, "Is it because you wanted to win the contest?"

* * *

Me: Ya-ha! Finished with this chapter! XD I don't own Negima or it's songs...

Konoka: I thought that you said that you were gonna regret this?

Me: Well I'm a liar. What do you expect?

Setsuna: How dare you lie to Ojou-sama!

Me: Whatever, thanks Solangge28, PureWiings, darkangel2391, pigtopus, BatterieszX, setsuna-kun, Lance58, and Dana Kishimoto for reviewing in chapter 3!

Asuna: Yeah I finally won!

Me: Yay good for you.

Asuna: You don't sound happy about it…

Me: Low blood pressure, deal with it. Anyways, please continue to read, review, and support this fanfic!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_I challenge you to a fight! Whoever lasts the longest wins!"_

"_You're on!"_


	5. The Fourth Challenge ‘Fight’

Me: Ok here's chapter 5! Hope that you've enjoyed this story so far! XD

Konoka: Fate-kun you're so mean.

Me: Yeah, I know. Anyways, the score is 2-1 with Konoka in the lead, who's gonna win Setsuna's heart? Find out in the later chapters!

Setsuna: Why am I always the prize?

Asuna: And why am I competing with Konoka in the first place?

Me: 'Cause it's funnier that way X3 Anyways on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Fourth Challenge 'Fight'**

"Why are you depressed?" Setsuna looked at Konoka in the eyes, "Is it because you wanted to win the contest?"

Konoka started to worry, "I…It's not that I just…"

Setsuna pushed Konoka to the wall, her hands were on the wall on either side of Konoka's head, "Tell me the truth Konoka-san…I don't want my roommate to be so gloomy when that's my job."

Konoka blushed, "I assure you that it' nothing Setsuna-san…"

"You _are_ depressed, there's nothing that you can hide from me."

Konoka stared into Setsuna's eyes, '_She's good…_'

"I know." Setsuna smirked.

'_What?_' Konoka looked surprised.

"You can try again next time. You were just unlucky that Asu memorized that song and it was your first time." Setsuna pulled back.

"Eh?!" '_So she wasn't talking about the actual contest? Just karaoke?_'

Setsuna opened the door, "Get some sleep now. And this is just between you and me."

"Y-Yeah…" Konoka followed Setsuna who sat on the couch, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Here." Setsuna laid down, "Night."

"N-Night…" Konoka sat on the lower bunk since Asuna took the upper bunk, '_Today's so exhausting…I wonder what Asuna's challenge to me will be this time? I'll find out tomorrow…_'

Setsuna watched her two roommates from the corner of her eyes, '_What were they doing? Oh well…it's none of my concern unless they try to kill each other._'

* * *

Next Day:

Asuna woke up smelling something delicious.

"What's that smell?"

"It's breakfast Asuna." giggled Konoka.

Asuna looked surprised, "Ko-Konoka?!"

"About time you woke up." said Setsuna, about ready to leave.

"Hurry up and eat so we can go to school!" urged Konoka.

Asuna quickly sat down, wolfed down her food, changed her clothes, and was ready to leave in less then ten minutes.

"Ready to go?" Setsuna looked at both Asuna and Konoka.

They nodded their heads and left.

Few minutes later, they arrived in school.

"I got club practice so I'll see you two later." Setsuna picked up her sword and left.

"Hey Konoka can I talk with you after class?" asked Asuna.

"Sure." Asuna and Konoka walked to their class and sat in their seats.

Few minutes later the class was filled with students.

"Alright class, get into your seats!" said Negi, walking in.

As the class settled down, Setsuna, Mana, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Kaede, and Ku Fei walked in, "You are late."

"We're sorry sensei. The dean wanted to talk with us." apologized Mana.

"I see, well get into your seats."

They all went to their seats as some students in the class muttering 'There they go again. We should watch out for those people.'

Setsuna frowned as she took her seat and tried to concentrate on the class, '_There they go again…every time I'm here they always think the same thing…_'

Konoka looked at Setsuna worriedly, '_I wonder what's wrong with her? She seems sad about something…maybe I should ask her…_'

Just as Konoka was about to say something Setsuna interrupted her, "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Sakurazaki-san, be quiet please."

Setsuna growled a little for being caught.

Konoka wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to Setsuna, 'Are you sure you're alright?'

Setsuna took the paper and wrote back, '_Yes. Don't worry about it. If you won't tell me why you're upset, why should I tell you?_'

'I'm more worried about you. From what I can tell just by looking at you, you don't even take care of yourself.'

'_Thanks but that is none of your business._'

Few minutes later, class ended and Setsuna left.

"Setsu…"

"Hey Konoka, I thought that I told you that I needed to talk with you?"

Konoka looked towards the door and looked back at Asuna, "What is it?"

"I thought that you wanted to talk to me." Asuna crossed her arms and looked away.

"No I didn't..."

That made Asuna mad, "I know that you do! You've been acting a bit weird since we got back from Karaoke last night!"

Konoka bit her lip and decided to just walk away.

"Don't run away you coward!"

"A coward?" Konoka faced Asuna again, "I'm not a coward!"

"I dare you to say that again!" Asuna glared at Konoka.

"I am not a coward!" Konoka growled at Asuna.

"Just for that I challenge you to a fight! Whoever lasts the longest wins!"

"You're on!"

Asuna charged at Konoka, who didn't dodge it.

Some girls looked into the class where Asuna and Konoka were fighting, "Oh no! We have to tell Sakurazaki-san about this." They ran and found Setsuna looking out the window, "Sakurazaki-san!"

Setsuna looked at them, "What?"

"Kagurazaka-san and Konoe-san are fighting! If you don't hurry they could really hurt each other."

Setsuna thanked the girls and ran towards where Asuna and Konoka were.

As soon as she got there, she saw Asuna on top of Konoka, nearly choking her.

"What are you two doing?" Setsuna shouted, pulling Asuna off Konoka who was coughing to get air back into her lungs, '_Why are they fighting?_'

"Setsu, this is something between me and her! Don't interrupt us!" Asuna struggled to break free.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Setsuna looked at Konoka, "What the hell is going on between you two?!"

"You don't have to worry about this Setsuna-san!"

Setsuna glared at both of them, "It matters to me if both of my roommates are trying to kill each other!" Setsuna threw Asuna in the opposite direction of Konoka, "Now I demand and explanation!"

Asuna growled, "This is _so_ none of your business Setsu!"

Konoka began to cry and ran out.

"Konoka-san!" Setsuna glared at Asuna, "You're gonna stay alone in the dorms tonight!" she chased after Konoka.

Asuna slumped down to her knees, "That's not fair…"

* * *

Konoka cried as she ran. She didn't care where she ran to, she didn't even know why she cried. All that she knew is that she had to get away from there.

"Konoka-san!" Setsuna grabbed Konoka by the wrist, "What's wrong?"

Konoka looked at Setsuna through her teary eyes. Even though her vision was blurry, she could tell that Setsuna was breathing heavily, '_Was she looking for me?'_

"I was looking for you. Why are you crying? Was it because of me yelling at both of you?"

Konoka stayed quiet.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you cry, but all I want to know is why you guys were fighting and why you can't tell me." Setsuna scratched the back of her head, "I'm your roommate too and so it's my business."

Konoka looked at Setsuna, "Well..."

* * *

Me: Ya-ha! It's endin' here for now!

Konoka: You're too mean Fate-kun! Finish it!

Me: Later, me tired.

Setsuna: What's up with the weird accent Nakashima?

Me: I no Nakashima. Nakashima went on trip :P

Asuna: Cut it out!

Me: Sir Nakashima says thanks Solangge28, Lance58, darkangel2391, Demon Cat08, Kirstie Anne, BatterieszX, and pigtopus for reviewing in the last chapter!

Asuna/Konoka: Who won this fight?

Me: How do I know? Only Sir Nakashima know.

Setsuna: You're Nakashima!

Me: Sir Nakashima says bye and he hopes that you continue to read, review, and support this fanfic. He also apologizes that there will not be any preview this time. Good day. -bows then leaves-

Konoka/Asuna/Setsuna: Come back here!


	6. No Contest

Me: Ya-ha! Here's the sixth chapter!

Konoka: Aren't we cheerful today?

Me: …did you have to remind me...?

Setsuna: Now what are you going to do to us?

Me:…nothing…

Asuna: Setsuna-san, he's down! Let's jump him!

Konoka: Be nice you two!

Asuna/Setsuna: Yes Ma'am!

Me: Thanks jou-chan…let's get on with this story!

* * *

**Chapter 6: No Contest**

"Well…I..." Konoka started uneasily, "I…can't tell you what's going between Asuna and myself…"

Setsuna sighed, "Please Konoka-san…I'd hate it to see my roommates trying to kill each other again."

"…I…" Konoka cried again, "You'd hate me…" she said a voice smaller than a mouse.

"I what?" Setsuna stepped closer to Konoka.

"You'd hate me Setsuna-san…"

"Why would I hate you?"

"I was fighting with Asuna…"

Setsuna patted Konoka on her head, "I wouldn't really hate you for that. Everyone always fights with her and she tends to go too far. Look, if she tries to hurt you again, tell me." She winked at Konoka, "I'd really hate it if a cute person like you got hurt by a wild gorilla like Asu."

Konoka blushed and smiled sadly, '_But then that would mean that I lost the contest…_'

"Do I have to beg?"

Konoka snapped out of her thoughts, "Eh?"

"Do I have to beg?" Setsuna looked into Konoka's eyes.

"F-For what?" Konoka blushed harder.

"For you to tell me what's going on between you and Asu."

"Y…You'll find out soon…just wait for a while longer ok?"

Setsuna sighed and rested her head on Konoka's shoulder, "I guess I have to…"

"H-Have to what…?"

Setsuna smirked and pulled away slightly, "You tell me or else…"

Konoka tried to move away but Setsuna made her back up to a tree.

"P…Please Setsuna-san…I can't tell you…"

"Yes you can. You're just afraid." Setsuna leaned closer, "Afraid that you'll lose to her."

Konoka tried to look away but Setsuna gently forced her to look at her, "Konoka, don't make me resort to violence. Everyone knows how dangerous I can be."

"Setsuna." said a voice.

Setsuna turned and saw Mana, standing there, "What?"

"You-know-what is here and you're needed."

"Fine." Setsuna turned back towards Konoka, "We're not finished yet."

Konoka sighed in relief that Setsuna left, '_That was close. A few more seconds and she would've learned everything…_'

"Konoka." said another voice.

Konoka turned and saw Asuna standing by the tree.

"A-Asuna?"

"H-Hey…"

"How'd you know where I was?"

"I just saw Setsu and Tatsumiya-san walking by and thought you wouldn't be too far away…" Asuna hung her head down low.

"What's wrong?" Konoka tilted her head, "If it's about earlier then it's ok. You won…"

"No…let's call it a tie. I would've killed you if Setsu didn't come and rescued you."

"Alright…" Konoka smiled, "So it's 3-2?"

"Yeah." Asuna looked at Konoka, "What were you and Setsu talking about?"

"She was trying to learn why we were fighting." Konoka waved her hands in front of her, "Don't worry! I didn't tell her anything about it!"

"Ok. We'll stop just for today. I bet that if we continue, Setsu'll figure it out. She's not as dumb as you think."

"Hey Asuna…can you tell me something about Setsuna-san?" asked Konoka.

"I know that she's been here about the same time as me. She doesn't talk to anyone that much unless she needs something. Besides me, only Tatsumiya-san, Nagase-san, and Ku-chan will go anywhere near Setsu. Then again our class is weird so almost everyone will talk to her from time to time."

"What about her birthday and all that other things?"

"To be honest, I don't know. She never tells me anything." Asuna scratched the back of her head, "On a few days though, she disappears."

"Really?" Konoka looked down, '_Maybe one of those days is her birthday…maybe I'm just thinking too much._'

"Let's go back Konoka." said Asuna, walking with Konoka back to the dorms.

"Konoka-san! Asuna-san!" Negi jumped out of the trees, "Let's go to Kyoto!"

"Eh?" Konoka looked at Asuna who grinned back at her, "Why not?"

* * *

Me: Ok…let's end it here…

Konoka: Fate-kun, are you ok?"

Me: Yeah…Thanks for those of you who reviewed in the last chapter! See you all later…

Setsuna: Ojou-sama, can Asuna-san and I kill him?

Konoka: No!

Me: Thanks…hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to read, review, and support this story. Bye…Sorry there's no preview in this chapter either, later….


	7. Demon Attack

**Chapter 7: Demon Attack**

Asuna and Konoka grinned at each other, "Why not?!"

"Yeah! It's going to great! I'll go ask dean's permission right now, see you later!"

"Hehe, seems like someone's getting excited..." Konoka said mischievously.

"Yeah? Well, it also seems like I'm not the only one." Asuna grinned then remembered, "Hey..." Asuna looked at Konoka sadly, "Is...um…Setsu still angry at me?"

"I think so... but don't worry! She'll be back to normal eventually!"

Asuna grabbed her arm, "Yeah…I hope so. Thanks." She smiled at Konoka while Konoka smiled back.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was ready to go to bed. Asuna was already sleeping since she has to wake up early for work. However, Konoka was a little worried while lying in bed wondering where Setsuna is. She then heard the door open lightly so no one wakes up and saw Setsuna. Konoka stayed quiet though, pretending to be sleeping.

"Ugh, those stupid demons just keep coming and never get tired, do they?" Setsuna said quietly while scratching her head. However, little did Setsuna know, Konoka was still awake and heard her.

'_Demons?_'

Setsuna then sensed another demon coming to the campus, "Damnit, they are starting to really piss me off!" Setsuna then took Yuunagi and ran out of the room.

Konoka, worried as what the other girl was talking about, then got up from bed and followed Setsuna. Setsuna was to fast that Konoka lost her outside and ran around the campus to find her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" shouted what sounded like Setsuna's voice.

Konoka followed the voice and saw Setsuna, her sword ready to strike, and a demon that has black wings, black eyes, black hair, and wearing what looks to be black hakama pants and shirt. After looking at the demon, it looked like a dark angel banished from the heavens.

"**Looks like we have a visitor. Don't mind if I get rid of it**!" the demon lunged itself towards Konoka.

Konoka just stood there, never realizing what was going on. She came back to her senses when thunder struck and hot blood splashed on her face.

She touched the blood and looked down slightly.

"Se-Setsuna-san!" Konoka cried, seeing that it was Setsuna who was pierced through her stomach in front of her.

"W-What are y-you doing h-here?" Setsuna coughed some blood.

"Setsuna-san." Konoka tried to touch Setsuna's shoulder but she pulled away, "Don't touch me!"

Konoka flinched and moved back slightly.

Setsuna weakly pulled the demon's claw out of her stomach and readied her sword once again, "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?!"

'_T-This isn't Setsuna-san…_' thought Konoka, afraid.

"**My order was to kill the hanyo that lives here. Are you that hanyo?**"

"What if I am?"

"**Then you shall die by my hands!**"

Setsuna dodged the demon's next attack and shouted, "_Zanganken!_"

The demon was cut in half and it slowly disappeared. Setsuna slowly slumped to her knees, from both exhaustion and blood loss.

"Setsuna-san!" Konoka knelt by Setsuna and saw all the blood pouring from Setsuna's stomach. The rain didn't help much either causing Setsuna to slump towards Konoka. She barely caught her and thought, '_What should I do now…?_'

"T-Take me w-where there is s-shelter…" Setsuna said while coughing blood.

Konoka nodded and put Setsuna's right arm over her own right arm and helped Setsuna walk.

'_Where do I go? I just came here not too long ago so I'm still not familiar with the campus_...'

"J-Just walk and I-I'll g-give you d-directions..."

"Un…"

They led up to a small house near the woods, it was actually pretty close to where they were a few minutes ago. Konoka went in the house and laid Setsuna down on the small couch. Setsuna told her where the bucket is so she can put water in it and treat her. She came back with a bucket of water and a rag to clean the blood off, she also found bandages that were on the counter. Konoka ripped Setsuna's shirt off, dipped the rag in the water, and started to clean the blood off of Setsuna's stomach.

"U-Ugh!" Setsuna winced in pain.

"Don't move! Or more blood will come out!" Konoka scolded Setsuna.

While she was finished cleaning the blood, she took the bandages and wrapped it around Setsuna.

Setsuna moved slightly, "What are you doing here Konoka…?"

"What did I say about moving?" Konoka looked at Setsuna's body. "I-I was worried about you…"

"Eheh, seems like you know your stuff." Setsuna grinned at Konoka who blushed.

"Ah, well, yeah, I like to take care of things..." Konoka looked away trying to hide her blush.

"Are you blushing?" smirked Setsuna.

"I'm not!" Konoka looked at Setsuna, who looked like she was about to fall asleep, "Ah, you should get some rest, since you lost a lot of blood over there."

Setsuna smiled, "Haha, you're right, but I'll be fine. Besides, I'm used to this kind of thing" She scratched her head.

"Umm…do you need anything?" asked Konoka, worried that Setsuna doesn't take care of herself.

"No, I'm alright, thank you though." Setsuna sat up much to Konoka's dismay.

"Eheh, your welcome!" smiled Konoka, "... If you don't mind me asking, what was that back there?"

"Oh, well, you'll find out later, like how I'll find out later about you and Asu."

"Eh? Ahaha, you're still talking about that? Let's make a deal." Konoka closed her eyes while smiling and having her pinky up, "That we'll tell each other our secrets when it's time."

Setsuna lightly blushed and also brought her pinky to Konoka's and made a pinky swear.

"Then if you don't tell me soon…" Setsuna got up and leaned closer to Konoka, "…I'll find out about what you two are doing behind my back like say…having a contest?"

* * *

Me: Ya-ha end of this chapter. Thanks Sol-Nyan for writin' this chapter XD

Solangge28: Thanks for those of you who reviewed in the last chapter!

Konoka: Is Set-chan gonna find out about me and Asuna?

Solangge28: Yes, very soon! So stay tune! XD

Setsuna: Ojou-sama did you have to make it sound like you two are having an affair? –blushes-

Me: Alright you two, go get a room and Jou-chan lock the door so Asuna doesn't get in! XD

Konoka: OK! XD

Solangge28: Have fun you two! -grins-

Setsuna: No! -gets dragged away by Konoka-

Solangge28: Ok, so let's cut to the chase!

Me: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and supportin' us all this time!

Solangge28: Thank you! Also, thank you for having me here XD

Me: Shall we put a preview?

Solangge28: Why not? We haven't for a while...

* * *

_Preview:_

_Asuna gave a small smile, "Oh yeah, pack your things 'cause we're going to Kyoto now."_


	8. Kyoto Trip

****

Chapter 8: Kyoto Trip

"Then if you don't tell me soon…" Setsuna got up and leaned closer to Konoka, "…I'll find out about what you two are doing behind my back like say…having a contest?"

"Y-You still talking about that?" Konoka said nervously.

Setsuna sighed then looked at the time, "It's about 1 in the morning, so let's sleep." she moved to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Konoka scolded Setsuna, "You're injured so get back up on that couch!"

"Ok fine, then you take the bed in the other room." said Setsuna going back to the couch.

"But you're injured!" Konoka protested, "I can't leave your side."

"It's just for a few hours. Besides, what am I going to do?" Setsuna sat up and pulled Konoka next to her, "Reopen my wounds?"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Konoka looked at the bandage she wrapped around Setsuna's stomach and noticed that it's starting to bleed again, "See! You're bleeding again!"

"A little blood won't kill me."

Konoka glared at Setsuna, "As your new roommate, I order you Sakurazaki Setsuna, to rest until your wounds have healed! Don't over exert your-…Sets--what are you doing?!"

Setsuna didn't listen to Konoka because she fell asleep and landed on Konoka's lap.

"Se…Setsuna-san…?" Konoka blushed, "Oh well…" Konoka smiled, "You're so cute." she leaned in and was about to kiss her. She stopped when she realized what she was gonna do, '_I…I was going to…_'

Setsuna moved a bit, making Konoka blush a bit more, '_Oh well…good night Setsuna-san._' Konoka slowly drifted off to sleep.

As the minutes passed by, Konoka slowly leaned towards Setsuna and kissed her, causing Setsuna to wake up.

"W-W-Wha-Wh-What are you doing!?" Setsuna blushed.

This time, Konoka didn't move. Sighing a bit and managing to control her blush, Setsuna moved Konoka a bit so she was more comfortable. In other words, sleeping on top of her like how couples sleep. Then they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next morning, Konoka was the first to wake up. She felt a warm arm around her, and cuddled with it without knowing whose arm it is. Until she realizes that, she was cuddling with Setsuna.

"Se-Setsuna-san." Konoka said gently, trying to wiggle free of Setsuna's grasp.

Setsuna stirred but didn't wake.

"Setsuna-san." Konoka said more loudly this time.

Setsuna opened her eyes and saw Konoka right in front of her, "Gah!"

Setsuna jumped and backed up to the end of the couch.

"Ehehe" Konoka giggled at Setsuna's reaction. She then got up and went to the kitchen but before that she turned around and faced Setsuna, "I'm going to go make breakfast, what do you want?"

"Eh? Uh, no need to, I don't have any food here." Setsuna said while scratching her head.

"Eh?! How can you not have food here? Then I'll go buy you some food!"

"No, it's alright, I'm not hungry anyways. Come on, let's go back to the dorms." Setsuna said while getting up.

"No way, you are not fully healed yet, so you stay here while I go buy you some breakfast." Konoka said in a serious voice.

"I'm fine already. All I needed was a little sleep so don't worry. Didn't I tell you that I'm used to this thing already? Besides, we have to get ready for school, so let's head back and change."

"Ok, but promise me that you would take it easy?" Konoka gave a puppy eyed pout to Setsuna who then blushed very slightly. "F-Fine.." Setsuna than started walking to the door to leave and Konoka followed right behind her giggling.

* * *

Once they got to their dorm rooms, Asuna was getting ready.

"Oh? You guys finally decided to come back, huh?"

Setsuna was still mad at Asuna, but not as mad as how she used to be. Konoka popped her head out behind Setsuna and noticed a luggage against the wall, "Wait, today is the..." Konoka was getting worried.

Asuna gave a small smile, "Oh yeah, pack your things 'cause we're going to Kyoto now."

"I totally forgot!" Konoka then ran to get her luggage and started to pack stuff in it as fast as she can.

"What do you mean we're going to Kyoto?" asked Setsuna, raising a brow.

"Negi-kun didn't tell you? Oh wait, you left class early…" Konoka managed to finish packing.

"To be fair, he told us yesterday and you two skipped class." Asuna backed away a bit, "Anyways, there's a class trip to Kyoto for a week."

"A week? In Kyoto?" Setsuna sat on the couch, "Have fun."

"Setsuna-san, she said a class trip…"

"I heard her, I'm not going." Setsuna closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"C-Come on Setsu…I know that you're still mad at me, but…" Asuna gulped, "Just come with us to Kyoto!"

Setsuna cracked an eye open, "What do I get out of it?"

"Um…"

"I don't want to go so don't convince me."

Asuna turned towards Konoka for help, who winked.

Konoka took a deep breath before nearly shouting, "Sakurazaki Setsuna! I order you to listen!" Setsuna sat up and paid attention to Konoka, "You're going to Kyoto with us and enjoy it!"

Setsuna nodded and began to pack what little she had.

Asuna turned away so she can hide her laugh, "Great job Konoka."

"Thanks." smiled Konoka, "Now I feel a bit bad though…"

As Setsuna moved, she felt her wound open a bit and winced. Placing her hand on it, she noticed that it was bleeding again, '_This could be my chance to skip…but what if Konoka-san tells me to go again…?_'

"Setsuna-san are you done?" asked Konoka.

Setsuna got up, "Yeah. I'll be back."

"Where're you going?" asked Asuna.

"The restroom." Setsuna closed and locked the door behind her, '_Damn, looks like I'm starting to lose more blood. Why?'_ she reached for the medicine cabinet and pulled out a new roll of bandages, '_normally, my wounds would've healed by now…_' Setsuna unwrapped her bloody bandages and made a mess on the floor, "Shit!"

"Setsu? Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Setsuna looked at the bathroom's clock, "Go on ahead with out me."

"If we go, how will we make sure you'll come too?" asked Konoka.

'_Drat, that didn't work. Oh well._' Setsuna cleaned the blood on the floor, wrapped the new bandages around her wounds, and got ready.

"Can we go?"

"Yeah." Setsuna slung her luggage over her shoulder as Asuna and Konoka rolled it.

They ran towards the station and noticed that the train was about to leave.

"Crap! Come on! The trains gonna leave!" shouted Asuna, speeding up a bit.

Setsuna didn't care and just kept up her pace as Konoka tried to run as fast as Asuna. She tripped and Setsuna caught her before she fell, "Watch it."

"Thanks." Konoka took her luggage again and ran.

By the time they got there, the doors closed and the train left.

"Crap! We missed the train!"

"Now what…?"

* * *

Me: Ya-ha! We'll end it there for now! XD

Solangge28: Thank God you were here! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! XD

Konoka: How are we going to get to Kyoto now?

Solangge28: You'll find out in the next chapter of course :D

Me: Please read and review! Thanks for those who reviewed in the last chapter! XD Quick, let's get outta here now Sol-Nyan! Before Kagurazaka and Sakurazaki kills us! XD

Solangge28: Yeah, you're probably right! Let's get out of here!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Hey guys!" Yuna said excitedly, "let's go visit the Love Stone!"_

"_Love..." Konoka started_

"_Stone...?" Asuna finished._

_They both looked at each other and grinned._


End file.
